Shakou Shakou no Mi
The Shakou Shakou no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to manipulate any form of shadow and himself to a shadow, as well as use it as a linkage to the Shadow Realm where he leads. It was eaten by Takahara D. Leonel. This fruit is regarded as possibly one of the most powerful Logia Devil Fruits, considering its ability to manifest every being with a shadow, as well as create an alternate Shadow Realm to plunge masses into oblivion. It is not to be confused with Gekko Moriah's Kage Kage no Mi or Blackbeard's Yami Yami no Mi. Appearance The Shakou Shakou no Mi is a small, spherical, black fruit, that seems like a black pearl, but has swirls and patterns over the whole fruit. Some say that shadows can be seen emitting lightly from the fruit itself. Its overall shape and appearance closely resembles a black pearl or a black coloured marble. Usage While Gekko Moriah uses his Kage Kage no Mi to steal shadows to create zombies, the Shakou Shakou no Mi allows the user to manipulate the shadows and bend them to his will. Takahara demostrates multiple uses with his Shakou Shakou no Mi abilities. Here are some: *''Shadow walk: '' The shadows of the ground engulfs him and sinks back into the shadow on the ground, where he moves or teleports. This ability grants Takahara to move within the Shadow Realm in order to move instantly to another shadow, like a form of teleportation, or to avoid detection while moving. Takahara combines this with surprise attacks when he emerges from the shadows of opponents. *''Shades: ''Takahara uses this ability to call upon the shadows to aid him, where the shadows rise from their planes to attack the perpertrators, either by combat or simply grabbing them and dragging them down into the Shadow Realm. This is especially effective when levitating objects create a big shade over a large group, Takahara can manipulate the shade to wrap upwards and consume the group into the Shadow Realm. This is similar to Moriah's ability to create a shadow of himself, whereas Takahara's shadows rise from the ground, or they can combine together into a large shadow before appearing from the ground. *''Shadow Orb: ''Surrounding shadows rise to Takahara's hands, which expand to paint the landscape black before imploding into a small orb in Takahara's hands, where he fires a large shadow blast that blasts the target and its surroundings, injuring them, while the scattered shadows of the blast move to either drain the opponent's energy, or it consumes the targets. *''Tools: ''By touching any shadow, Takahara's hand sink into the shadow, where he pulls out a shadowy version of an object he needs. He uses this ability to summon weapons, mostly a sabre or a lance. He can also command the shadow to wrap around him, to change his apparel or equip his body. Moreover, he is able to directly change his body parts into shadowy weapons or objects, for battle or simply daily life. *''Puppets: '' Takahara mimics a puppeteer, where his shadow overlaps the shadow of the target, where he moves to seem as if his shadow is attacking or whatever motion Takahara does, is doing to the target's shadow, where the effect reflects to the target, and hence react to the motion or pain inflicted. * ''Absolute Shadow: ''Regarded as a safeguard against the weakness of being in a purely dark room, where the absence of light renders no visible shadow, Takahara creates a Shadow form around himself as a giant cloaked form as his moving fortress, while shadow beams and tentacles form outwards to defend and attack. Takahara can manipulate his form into different forms and different weapons to defend himself. *''Armageddon: ''Arguably Takahara's best attack, where he sinks into the shadows first before, the shadows in the world start to leave the plane and move upwards into the world, as it wraps around everything, and gradually covers the sky. Takahara summons the Shadow Realm, which represents the manifestion of the world's dark side. In the state of Armageddon, Takahara is able to manipulate everything, to attack, defend and do its bidding. Though Haki users can gradually break the shadows, Takahara has become one with the Shadow Realm, and is able to control it and attack by moving within the world, including the affected inhabitants and the objects. Strengths The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to become the element they control. In this case, allows Takahara to become a shadow and to move within the shadows. With the access to the Shadow Realm, Takahara is able to move in and out of it, as well as to use it to drag opponents down, and to consume them with the shadows. Like all Logia types, Takahara can avoid attacks by dissipating into a dark mist that collapses into the ground, where he reforms out of a new shadow. Moreover, Takahara is able to manipulate his body and the shadows of any object or being, and form into what he pleases, like changing the shapes of the shadow of opponents to beasts to attack them from under, or transforming his arms to shadow tentacles to grab opponents. Weaknesses In addition to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, in the absence of light, the user is unable to escape into the shadow realm, as well as to manipulate the shadows, with the exception of the Absolute Shadow ability. In shadow form, Haki users are able to break the shadows, especially when in the Armageddon form, where the shadows cover the landscape. Trivia External Links